Moonbeams and French Toast
by samwinchestergirl33
Summary: When Sierra is seven, Kyle and Oliver decide to bring someone else into their family. Probably a five shot


**Moonbeams and French Toast**

 **Summary: When Sierra is seven, Kyle and Oliver decide to bring someone else into their family. Probably a five shot**

 **A/N: I do not own OLTL or any of it's characters or storylines. I DO however own this story and my OCs, Paige and Damon.**

 **Part One**

Oliver Fish groaned as he walked into his home tiredly. Today had been exhausting and so haunting and it most assuredly, wouldn't leave his mind easily. What he needed right now was his husband and his daughter.

He walked into the kitchen to see his husband and daughter, smiling as they sat at the table, putting icing on the sugar cookies they'd made. It seemed that every day this week since Sierra's summer vacation had started had been filled with some fun activity. He could tell that they must've recently seeing as they both smelt of chlorine. Smiling, he ran a hand through his daughter's hair before leaning down to press a soft kiss to the top of her head.

Kyle looked up, fingers smudged with colorful frosting as he moved close so his body was touching Oliver's, fingers reaching out to brush his husbands cheek as he leaned in to press a soft kiss to his lips. "Hey." He said with a bright grin. "How was work?"

Oliver frowned, holding his husband close. "Not good. We had a hard case to deal with, today. We had to get a twelve and eight year old out of an abusive situation."

The darker haired man glanced toward their daughter, taking in Sierra's blondish brown curls and big, bright blue eyes. He swallowed, unable to imagine a child as young and innocent as their little girl in such a situation. "Are they okay?"

The other man shrugged, taking a seat next to his daughter, helping her decorate the cookies. "Don't know. A social worker came and picked them up almost immediately. The little boy, Damon-he wouldn't stop clinging to my hand while his sister was in the other room, telling Montgomery what had happened."

"Hey daddy?" Sierra asked, staring up at her father innocently. "Can we go out to eat, tonight? Papa said we could!"

Kyle looked at the girl, mouth open. "You munchkin!" He exclaimed, tickling her sides. I did no such thing!"

She squirmed, giggling wildly. "Uh-huh! Ya did so!" She said between giggles, wrapping her arms around his neck as he picked her up, settling her on his hip.

A smile crept up Oliver's lips as he watched them. "Okay. We can go out to eat if you go and get cleaned up." He told his daughter, watching as she let out a cheer, practically jumping from her papa's arms and running up the stairs.

* * *

It was the next day and Oliver had the next few days off. He still couldn't take his mind off of what had occurred the day before, however. He knew that he'd slept fitfully, dreams filled with thoughts of those two kids. They'd had such an impact on him. He couldn't help but think of them, wonder how they were doing. If they were okay. It didn't seem right that they were to stay at a group home because of their shitty parents. He only hoped that a relative had been found to take them in.

"Didn't sleep last night?" Kyle asked, coming down the stairs, shirtless and wearing a pair of striped pajama pants. He watched Oliver drink his cup of coffee.

The blond shook his head and sighed, setting the cup down. "I can't stop thinking about those kids." He replied.

Kyle squeezed her arm. "I know what it's like to feel a connection to someone you helped. But there's really nothing you can do. Now why don't you go upstairs and get ready? Remember, we promised Sierra we'd go to the amusement park today."

Oliver nodded. "Okay." He answered in a whisper, pressing his lips to Kyle's briefly before heading back upstairs. When he came back down the stairs, he saw Sierra and Kyle sitting at the table, eating chocolate chip pancakes and freshly squeezed orange juice. Sierra was already dressed, hair pulled back into a waterfall braid.

"Are those kids okay, daddy?" Sierra asked once she and her dad were left alone as Kyle went upstairs to shower.

He looked at her questioningly. "What kids, angel?" He wondered curiously.

"The ones you and papa talked 'bout yesterday." She replied, finishing her pancakes and staring up at her dad, small bits of chocolate clinging to the corners of her lips.

Oliver smiled sadly. "I don't know, munchkin. It really isn't my place to know those things."

His daughter, bless her heart, scoffed, arms crossing under her chest as she pouted. "That's stupid." She uttered, glaring down at the table.

"I don't make the rules, Sierra." He replied, walking over to the sink to run a wash cloth under the tap. He turned it off and wrung out the cloth before walking over to kneel in front of his daughter, carefully wiping the syrup and chocolate from her lips and hands. He sat it on the table and hugged his daughter close, taking comfort in her just as Kyle emerged.

"All of our suitcases were put in the trunk of the car last night, right?" Kyle asked, hands on his hips.

Oliver and Sierra gave him twin nods of affirmation.

He nodded back and gestured for Sierra to go up and brush her teeth while he and Oliver cleaned up the morning's dishes. "You know, Sierra's kind of right." He told his husband quietly, washing the dishes as Oliver dried them. "It really _is_ stupid that you aren't allowed to know how those kids are doing after you saved them. I know you don't make the rules, but it wouldn't hurt to ask about them when you go back to work next Friday."

"I've never felt so affected by a case before." Oliver told Kyle with a shake of his head.

Kyle bit his lip. "I can't say I blame you. I mean, from the way you talked, one of those kids is only a year older than our daughter and the girl is twelve. Every fatherly instinct was probably screaming at you to not let them go."

The blond didn't reply to that and within moments, he, his daughter, and husband were in the car, on the way to the airport to board the plain that would take them to Florida.

 **Next Part: After they get back from Disney World, Oliver decides to take his family's advice and see how the kids he saved are doing.**


End file.
